RWBY: The Tournament of Power
by SecretEmperor
Summary: RWBY and the gang are brought to participate in The Tournament of Power. A non-serious comedy Story.


Ruby and the other had finally arrived in Atlas. After a long and arduous journey to bring the relic there, Team RWBY and the remaining three members of Team JNPR were staying in a hotel recuperating.

"So tomorrow we're go and see Wiess's father then?" Blake inquired

"Oh, I'm sure that'll be fun" Yang joked sarcastically.

"I'm not even sure what's the point, there's no way my father will listen to anything we have to say after I ran away like I did."

"I know it's hard, but what choice do we have Weiss, it's the only chance we have to get the relic to general Ironwood" Ruby said.

Jaune got up from his chair. "Well, for now, let's just get some sleep, After everything, I just want a good long re-"

Jaune was immediately cut off by a giant pillar of light appearing seemingly from nowhere. The pillar blinded the group, and crashed with the sound of thunder.

From the light, appeared the figure of a roided out 7 foot tall pig-man with a long braided beard. He donned puffy pants and a neckpeice that covered the top his frame. He was accompanied with some blue priestly many with a halo around his neck and a white pompadour, similar to that of a delinquent. There was also a giant hole in the ceiling.

"I am God of Destruction Boarus! I have come here seeking the universe's strongest fighters to participate in the Tournament of POWER!"

"WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK!"

"YANG, I'M SCARED! WHAT'S, HAPPENING!"

"MY EYES, RUBY MY EYES, I CAN'T SEE!"

"HEALERS DOWN! REN, GET MY HAMMER!"

"NOT NOW NORA!"

"SILENCE!" Boarus shouted, causing all of them to shut up and stand sill.

*Ahem*

"The tournament of power is a free for all competition between the universes deemed too weak by the king of all, ZENO!. It is a free for all between ten man teams. The rules are as follows. You may not kill your opponent, those who are thrown out of the ring are disqualified, the usage of items, weapons, and flying is prohibited, the tournament will last for forty minutes and the team with the most remaining members wins. The team who wins gets one wish from the omnipotent SUPER DRAGON BALLS, all losing universes will be ERASED!"

"E-ERASED!" Ruby cried

"**ERASED!**" Boarus bellowed.

"Ignoring the rest of what you said, WE'RE the strongest in the universe?" Wiess asked.

"HAHAHA- No, THEY are all DEAD! So we are stuck with YOU!"

"Dead? How'd the strongest in the universe DIE!?"

"I **KILLED** them of course! HAHA!"

"...WHY!?" Wiess screamed out.

"There is no time to argue about semantics, The tournament **BEGINS **and your fellow fighters await you!"

"Fellow figh-?"

"**TRANSPORTATION NOW!**"

Boarus, His companion, RWBY, RNJR and Oscar were all fazed out of existence in a flash.

"..."

Qrow stood in the kitchen with a blank expression on his face, showing no reaction. A charred piece of wood fell from the ceiling as he looked out at the night sky and the panic being heard in the streets. He looked down at the bottle of vodka he had been drinking and promptly poured it down the sink and went to bed.

_**AT THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER**_

The group fazed into existence on bleachers surrounding what appeared to be a giant top suspended in space.

"**BEHOLDTHETOURNAMENTARENA!**" Boarus shouted.

"Ruby, is this happening?" Jaune whispered

"I-I don't know"

"Jaune?" A familiar voice cried out.

Jaune turned around in disbelief. Standing before him was Pyrra, just as she was on the day she died. But with a dim halo above her head.

"P-Pyrra?!" Jaune could barely hold back his shock and tears as Pyrra quickly embraced him.

"Oh Jaune, I missed you so much! I was so scared! There was this giant orange ogre, and this blue person on a tiny planet, and there was a gorilla!-" Pyrra was cut off by Jaune's held each other passionately."

"Don't get too sentimental kids, we are all going to DIE!" Boarus chimed in.

"What do mean we are going to die?" Yang asked angrily.

"I mean we are fucked and none of you have a snowflakes chance in hell of winning this tournament."

"You think I can't handle myself? Just how strong are these guys?"

"Half of these freaks can blow up planets with a flick of their pinky, you guys are fucked, HAHA!"

"AND YOU'RE NOT CONCERNED ABOUT THIS" Blake screamed

"Eh, I've had a good run" Boarus replied a matter of factly.

All of them stood in silence at this response.

Behind all of them stood Salem, gone unnoticed in light of current events, covering herself in a bathrobe as she had been suddenly teleported out of her bathroom after her shower. A mixture of Anger, Shock, Confusion, and Disbelief stirred inside her as she tried to make sense of her situation, perhaps wondering if she was hallucinating.

*Dragonball Z outrowmusic*

"Where's that music coming from" Ruby asked

The Tournament of Power was soon to begin. Will our outclassed heroes be able to save their universe? Will Jaune ever get laid? The answer to both of these questions is probably no. But find out next time on RWBY: THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER!

"WHO'S TALKING?!"


End file.
